living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Yet Another Adventure with Zia, and the fall of an ally
Mission Report – Skip January Hunters present: Skip, Martin, Elliot, Lulu, Jasper So, Arcadia told us to go kill the vampire Tut. For the first time ever they offered a reward of a useless but probably valuable staff. So we turned up at the last known location, and he’d clearly been there. He’d wrecked a house with a tree, and hypnotised 3 hunters to be very happy and look after themselves and give aid to others, as is his custom. There was no sign that he’d hurt anyone and evidence that he’d taken great pains not to. We tracked down another haven and found some hunters who hadn’t been visited yet and evidence that someone had been hidden there. Turns out it was the traitor Zia, who summoned the beast that killed half a town a while back and tried to vivisect a hunter. The hunters said they’d had orders from someone in Arcadia to hide her and it sounded like the only reason they were unhappy about it was that she got caught, not that she’d done it. I did a spell to prevent any unwanted harm in case Tut arrived there later and we only had what we had to go on so we followed the trail of havens. We found one that had had the marker removed from the maps in nearby havens (inside job for sure) and Zia was there making herself into an avatar of some sort of cat god messenger thing. Something to do with the moon. Cat god from the moon, or of the moon? Not the Egyptian cat moon god anyway, another one. Needs looking into. We told Martin to do that cuz it’s boring and he’s boring so I thought he might like it. Jasper managed to get in past the ridiculously powerful wards and stop the ritual completely finishing. She was protected by 3 golems that were no big drama and a bunch of cultists. Tut turned up and helped us fight, and again went out of his way to not kill any humans. He also shared all the info he had on the coming apocalypse (which is almost certainly what’s coming). Turns out he’s not as good with the fighting as you’d think for a vamp his age, but he’s powerful enough that he was still a major asset, which is why I made a point on the message boards of talking to him first rather than just killing him. In the end he got torn apart by the cat-god-messenger thing. Tut would have been a great ally against the apocalypse and I wonder about the motives of those in Arcadia who wanted him dead, after all the reports. We found that obsidian is pretty much the bees knees against cat-things. I saw it work on a cat person once before and it was the only thing that let us take down this one that even beat Tut. That and me being obscenely lucky for the first time since since I’ve been good. And did me a serious amount of damage too. We got a name of the messenger thing, Cassst, but that’s not the name of the god behind it. Turns out Lucifer also wanted Tut dead. So… Lucifer gets what he wanted, whoever was hiding the traitor Zia got what they wanted, we lost what would probably have been a great ally, I got smacked around, as did the other hunters there, and we barely stopped a monster being unleashed… again, oh and the only people who are happier for it are the hunters Tut hypnotised to take better care of themselves. All in all a successful hunt?